


Pale Judgement

by Bridgesandballoons



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgesandballoons/pseuds/Bridgesandballoons
Summary: I'm not going to let the bad men ruin me.(A Short Piece about creating the Darkness we want to see)





	Pale Judgement

Night time comes. I’m hiding in the attic. In the shadowy corner where even the spirits roaming my house are scared to lure near. 

I’m clutching my dark blue blanket. Burned photos of fallen loved ones surround me. I whisper to the old gods “Keep the memory safe”. Quiet shaky breaths leave my mouth. The visions of a pale judgement are coming. 

My friends called it paranoia but no, they were the paranoid ones. The dark empty nothingness is reaching closer. The attic door is vibrating, shards of baby blue are crawling under the door. 

The screams of souls trapped in the baby blue light are getting louder and louder. The light is trying to search for me. But it can’t find me. The shadows of this corner are keeping me safe. 

The bad men aren’t going to find me here, their pale judgement isn’t going to rot my mind. 

I am safe in the shadows. The shadows are where I belong now.


End file.
